


Janitor's Room

by Kelly_jo



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Skipping Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_jo/pseuds/Kelly_jo
Summary: Andy and Sid skip class for a little fun.





	

Sid had Andy trapped in the janitor's storage room during 5th period of their junior year of high school. Andy shook at the heat from his boyfriend of two years. Their relationship kept discrete. Very few know, less would dare to tell in fear of Sid Phillips. Plus it wasn't good to to have everyone know that the top student in the high school gets fucked by Sick Head Sid. He does though, every chance he gets. But school was pushing it but Sid did like making risky decisions that pushed Andy's boundries. 

The janitor's room was small but it had enough room to fit two people inside. Movement is limited, however. So Sid had Andy brace himself against the door with his hands and bending him forward, all while Sid grinded his muscular frame into Andy's smaller one. 

"Please Sid...this is....I'm too scared..." Andy begged. If found, they faced more than public humiliation, expulsion for a semester. And that would be devastating for Andy, he would never be able to face his mother again. But even though the risks were high, his body responded to Sid. Betraying him by becoming more and more aroused. Feeling his boyfriend's erection through jeans. Andy's breathing hitched as the hardness rubbed his clothed hole. He felt himself strain against his zipper. 

Sid smirked at his partner unraveling beneath him before wrapping his arm around Andy's waist and yanking him up to his chest. Sid loved how perfect their frames fit eachother. Sid licked Andy's ear and blew, relishing in how the boy trimbled in his arms. Andy bites back moans. "I'm not sure about that, Davis." Sid's rough fingers grope their way down to Andy's hardness. He rubs, giving Andy the friction he so desperately wants, delicious friction. The younger boys hips thrust into the moving hand. Moaning low, Sid grinds even harder. 

He feathers kisses from his ear to his neck before grazing his teeth on the sensitive skin, enjoying the salty tastes. "Siiiid." Andy moaned out, feeling grateful for the empty hallway on the other side of the door. This encourages Sid to grind harder and faster and Andy feels like he could cum any second.   
"Gonna ...gonna ...ahhh."

Sid smirks, feeling proud that he can make this perfect student come undone just by some foreplay. To drive him to want to cum in his pants its absolutely delicious. But the fun isn't over for Sid, he squeezed Andy's cock hard through the boy's damp jeans and her instantly stiffens. A loud miserable cry was about to erupt when Sid's hand slaps hard agaisnt Andy's mouth. Sid growls low, "Not yet Davis.."

Andy felt frustrated, both from the situation and being denied his release. He knew what Sid wanted. To bang him in a public place. And he wanted Andy to beg for it. Andy knew it was wrong but his aching cock was hard to ignore. "Sid.." Andy breath hitched when he felt Sid's hand move to his kneck.

"Mmmmm, what Davis?" Sid couldn't help a smile form when je hears his own name come from Andy's lust filled lips. It made his own cock twitch. 

Heat creeps to Andy's cheeks, slightly embarrassed at what was expected for him to do. He needed to beg for what he wanted, "Please Sid…fuck me..I want…no..i need your cock Sid." There it was, Sid Phillips needed to know that he was needed. That someone in this world wanted him and that his life was an impact to someone. And he was needed by this perfect boy. So opposite and yet they wanted to be near eachother constantly. Touching, kissing, licking….everything. 

The words sent the older teens arousal through the roof. He thrusted his hips hard into the ass infront of him, now angry that there is so much clothing in his way. He wrips down Andy's pants to his thighs and then turns his attention to his own clothes. He pushed down on the boy's lower back and then took a moment to stare at the perfect round bubble butt infront of him. The sight was still awing after all this time. "Oh Andy…" He kicked the others legs a bit wider before groping the lushess ass and lining himself up with the still small hole. 

Andy felt the hardness proding at his hole and the tention and heavy breathing coming from the man, well teen behind him let him know thaat he was going to get fucked hard in this tiny room. He looked back and met green lust filled eyes. He could of came right then and there, his eyes flickered from the green to where his devious smirk was always present, until now, a toothful grin was taking its spot. He braced himself on the door and feels his heart stop when from outside the bell rings for passing period. Eyes wide as he feels the plunge of Sid's cock bury deep in his ass. He couldn’t quiet the loud gasp and moan after being filled too quickly. Sid muffles his own moan after feeling the warmth and wetness engulf his aching member. Andy relaxed his body trying to get used to the fullness, but it wasn’t quick enough. Sid's hips pulled back and then slammed hard back into the tight hole and did it over and over and over again. Fast and hard. 

Sid gripped bruises into soft skin of the boy's hips while pulling him into his onslught of thrusts and grinds. Pushing Andy into the door, where he could clearly make out voices of the others in the hallway. He bit hard on the arm that was keeping his head from slamming into the door. He tried to do anything to keep his moans and groans from being heard but Sid's thrusts were well exicuted. Hitting everything just the way Andy liked it. He sqeezed Sid getting more turned on at the situation. No wonder Sid wanted to do this. He knows Andy more than he knows himself. How horny he was. Sid leaned over onto Andy adding more heat to the body beneath him whike letting his hands travel all over Andy's chest through clothes and then underneath his shirt and twisting the erect nipples. "Andy.." roled lustly into his ear. 

Andy begged internally for the 4 passing minutes to be over so he could let out noise. It was getting harder to keep his voice down. He was getting distracted by all the laughs and giggles coming from the other side. All he wanted to do was scream out his lovers name and cum loudly. He felt his cock reach his limit, reaching for it ment letting his head slam into the door so he prayed an internal prayer to Sid to realise what he needed. The thrusts got deeper and more rough until suddenly Sid slammed in and stilled. He was so hard and deep inside Andy. He got confused, Sid didn’t cum so why was he stopping, till he heard, "Shhhh…" It was barely audible from the lips near his ear. 

Andy listened to what Sid could of heard and then he heard the voice of the janitor. He was a nice old man right now he was talking to someone outside the door. Andy believed it was another student because he was saying something about needed to go clean up a mess in the downstairs bathroom. Andy's heart panicked but they stayed quiet. 'Please just go.' Don’t come in' was all Andy could pray for. The student's voice was urgent. How bad was the mess. Finally they heard the janitor agree and walk away. A few seconds more and a small knock echoedfrom the door. 

Once more the cock inside him pull back and slam back into him. His mind went blank as he felt his body heat up and his release bulding. God it felt so good. Every neeve was on fire by his lovers touch. Inside and out. He moaned like a slut and Sid slid one hand to Andy's mouth pulling him back so they were standing a bit better and the other hand began stroking his cock. Matching the rhythm of his thrust. He couldn’t help but smirk at the slut he created. This perfect student, this mentor for others would skip class just to be filled by the bad boy of the high school. Sid needed to tell him, "You are such a slut…" His trusts sped up and so did his hand. "Want my cum? Do you Andy?" Sid voice was almost a growl. Andy could only moan into his head and knod frantically. "Take it, take my load baby!" He thrusted deep and hard one last time and Andy let out a load groan into Sid's hand and the bell rang once more. 

They gasped and breathed hard as their release was simultaneous. Andy spurted on the door as the cock inside pulsated inside and he felt warm liquid fill him to the brim. 

After coming down from their high they straightened and cleaned up and then another knock came from the door. Sid grinned and opened the door, Andy was confused and hid behind Sid till he noticed it was Sid's friend Brian. Sid gave him a twenty out his pocket before saying thanks man.

"Don’t make it a habit dude. It wasn’t fun trying to keep watch and getting that old guy to leave." He was the one who was talking to the janitor. Andy then realised that Brian then knew everything and knew what they were doing, though grateful he was still embarrassed. Brian walked away after making a comment that the price will be doubled next time if he has to listen to it again then he left. 

Andy looked at Sid, still blushing. "So you told him?"

"Yeah, he is cool though, I'll kill him if he does tell though. Want to skip the last class? No point in going now anyway."

Andy giggled a bit and decided that sitting theough an ap science class with jizz in his ass wasn’t so appealing. "Yeah, can we go to your house?"

"Want another round?" The smirk was back. 

Andy started to walk towards the way of the exit somehow delighted at the feel of the warm liquid dripping slightly from his ass, knowing whose it was made his heart flutter like it was the first time. "If you are able, phillips."

"Oh Davis." He walked behind Andy letting his presents and hard stare radiate through Andy. "I'm always ready."


End file.
